Too Much
by treze
Summary: Yet another one-sided LeonLena. Read and Review. All flames accepted.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Too Much  
  
-hajime  
  
Azure eyes stared through the transparent windowpane and into the dark sky.  
  
Leon sat as he took in a cigarette, holding the nicotine for a few moments before thoroughly letting go. He crossed his leg.  
  
"Leon...I knew you were here."  
  
The guy shifted his gaze to the lady before him. Her orbs were of dark brown and her hair was that of the dark sky that flowed graciously on her back, complementing the voluptuous body she had.  
  
"Miss Lena..." Leon mumbled.  
  
He heard a soft 'click' as Lena closed the door behind her. Then, she started talking.  
  
"Leon, Kagetsu spoke to me about the Throne of Yord a while ago..."  
  
Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Leon just watched the girl talk. He wasn't listening, just looking as her lips as it opened and closed while she was talking about the 'mission'.  
  
Orders...again.  
  
Obeying Lena was a good thing. In fact, Leon loved it when he goes around doing certain jobs that Lena told him to do. It felt quite nice that she was always bossing him around.  
  
It was even better when he does her commands simultaneously. Mainly because he could spend more time with her when she explains the procedures of how to do things.  
  
He smiled at his own thoughts, a clue which Lena needed to prove that he wasn't listening to her.  
  
Lena snapped.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Leon?" Her fierce voice stormed, breaking the reality for her partner.  
  
But Leon kept his mouth shut, further making Lena's temper worse.  
  
For the first time, Lena felt Leon's disobedience. He wasn't listening to her!  
  
Resolved to make the guy say anything, she raised her hand and prepared to hit Leon's face.  
  
But Leon caught her arm half-way and was staring at her furiously with blazing marine eyes.  
  
Lena gasped, "What is wrong with you, Leon?"  
  
What is wrong with him, she asks! She was brave to ask the question.  
  
Leon clinched his teeth as he stood up and roughly pushed Lena against the door with both arms rooted to the lady's sides to prevent her from escaping.  
  
What is wrong with him? Now he asks himself.  
  
Maybe he just can't restrain himself from what he wants anymore. Maybe his pent-up feelings had already exploded and he had no means of controlling them.  
  
Or maybe both are true.  
  
Whichever way, he was quite surprised when he found himself running his tongue on her lower lip in demand of entrance.  
  
Lena's lips quivered at the touch.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but Leon used the opportunity to ravish her mouth. Her mouth was so sweet, so full of honey that he doesn't know the proper word to define it.  
  
Which added more to his amazement was the fact that Lena wasn't resisting him. Sure, she wasn't kissing back but at least she allowed him to kiss her.  
  
The new found fact sent chills down Leon's spine.  
  
He was scared of himself.  
  
Heck, he was scared of the things he might do if Lena continues to be like this.  
  
Realizing that they both needed air to breathe, Leon broke the kiss. Both were panting.  
  
Leon let his arms down as he struggled for words to say. Looking away, he uttered an apology for his rude actions. He can't look at Lena, especially when he just himself on her.  
  
"I...uhm...what was the mission again, Miss Lena?" He turned his back and took a step forward.  
  
Silence.  
  
He was almost crushed when he felt her frail arms spread across his chest and pulled him closer.  
  
Heaven.  
  
"I know how you feel, Leon...believe me, I really do. But I just can't forget him.... I can forget everyone but him. And that everyone includes you..." Her angelic voice sobbed.  
  
Leon closed his eyes and felt the piece of information claw its way to through him as it sunk into the depths of his mind  
  
This is just too...painful, but it's a fact.  
  
Nobody could change it, no, not even him.  
  
A bitter smile played upon his lips.  
  
"I know, Miss Lena, I know."  
  
-owari 


End file.
